1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and method of manufacturing the same, more particularly to a low-cost receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
USB Implementers Forum issues a new specification which establishes a new type connector named as USB Type-C Cable and Connector, on Aug. 11, 2014. In the specification, the Type-C plug enhances ease of use by being plug-able in either upside-up or upside-down directions. The receptacle connector has more elements and has smaller, thinner size. Because of the number of terminals of the USB Type-C connector is large, the manufacturing process thereof is complicated and the cost is high.
Hence, a new and simple electrical connector and method of manufacturing the same is desired to improve those disclosed in the aforementioned proposal.